Last Love
by shaymariek
Summary: This is a joint work with my true love nters, couldnt have done it otherwise. Marco and Eren are dating, one of the cutest couples around. Marcos best friend Jean is in love with him and will stop at nothing to get him from Eren. What happens when his love goes too far and puts Marco in dangers way? Marco X Eren, Eren X Levi, Marco X Jean,
1. What went wrong

(3rd P.O.V)

Marco entered the building late as usual, right as the last bell rung, hurrying to his locker before rushing into class stumbling into the doorway.

"Good morning Mr. Bodt, it's wonderful that you decided to join us" said the teacher Mr. Ackerman as Marco took his seat between his best friend and boyfriend.

Eren leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before whispering "where were you?" Marco scooted closer to him "I missed my alarm… again."

Mr. Ackerman quickly glared over at them "please pay attention, especially you Jaeger, your grade is already low no need to make it lower" as he continued to teach everyone else about Algebraic equations. Marco smiled over to Jean as he took out his notepad scribbling down important things and going on with his morning. Class went by in a flash and Eren went to advanced English and the two best friends went to Biology.

They soon took their seats in the back of the class as usually next to Ymir and her girlfriend Crista, Jean took no time to get to taunting Marco "I really do not see what you find so attractive in Eren, he's an ass hole, plus I'd say I'm more your type Marc." But Marco replied the same way every time and would do the same this time "because he's my asshole and I love him Jean" the two girls sitting next to them giggled at their conversation as class began. Mr. Erwin showed a PowerPoint. There wasn't anything really new for them to learn about since they were just reviewing for an upcoming test, so once the bell rang, Marco and the girls were out of that room and off to lunch. Jean stayed behind and packed up his bag, he walked out of the room a few minutes later.

~Jeans POV~

I was just leaving my second class heading to lunch when I caught a glimpse of Eren waiting at Mr. Ackerman's class, thinking about walking with him to lunch and meeting up with their friends I started walking towards him. Shortly after Eren entered the room, I thinking nothing of it went to wait outside the door upon when I overhead part of their conversation. I could only hear bits of it Eren saying "some other way I could… bump my grade" not only that but it sounded seductive, I was about to waltz in and stop Eren but then I heard footsteps and the door shut next to me. I was absolutely pissed was what I thought about to happen?! I love Marco and this poser was cheating on him, I had to stay that way Marco would believe him no matter how much it hurt him. I could hear things every now and then a moan a grunt and after a while silence, then footsteps approaching, I tried to leave before being caught but bumped into Eren giving him a nasty glare and whispering " I know what you did, and I'm telling Marco" and walking off.

~3rd POV~

Eren stopped at the door entrance and knocked "Mr. Ackerman can I come in?" he asked in a shy quite voice. Levi replied with a curt nod as he continued to methodically grade papers, Eren walked over to his desk and waited for his teacher to talk with him. Levi quickly finished his last paper before looking up at Eren "you need to bring your grade up before the end of the year, I don't want to fail you."

Eren looked into his eyes before smirking, "I don't have any papers left to do, and you don't give extra credit, but is there some other way I could…bump my grade?"

Levi wasn't the type to do "it" with his students but Eren was the exception, he stood up and walked to the door to close it before walking over to his student grabbing his face and pulling him in to give him a deep passionate kiss. Eren knew how Levi liked it, so his mind went into complete submission and he softly moaned into the kiss while dropping his bag and making a loud bang as he pushed himself closer to Levi and broke the kiss and gave Levi a mischievous grin "what do you want Mr. Ackerman? Hmm?" Levi looked in his eyes and his normal frown turned into a dominating eager smirk and whispered in his ear "…I want to fuck you hard against my desk, I want you moaning like a bitch in heat, begging for me to go harder." Eren slowly undid the buttons on his pants and let them fall to his knees as Levi spun him around bent him over the desk "you slut I bet you get off doing things like this in public don't you?" Levi licked his fingers before probing Eren's ass with them scissoring him quickly making sure to prepare him before he fucked him. Eren pushed himself against his teacher's fingers wanting more friction moaning out each thrust. Levi pulled out his fingers and pulled down his pants his dick already hard, quickly pushing himself in. Eren cried out in pleasure at the feeling of something so big inside him. Levi found a quick pace and grabbed Eren's hands pinning them to the desk. Eren moaned out Levi's name as he got close to his finish, his teachers pace speeding up and becoming erratic, Levi pressed in close cumming inside of Eren, and Eren collapsing on the desk. After a few moments Levi helped Eren cleanup and sent him to his last class of the day.


	2. I know what you did

~3rd P.O.V~

As Eren left the class he bumped into jean who gave him a dirty glare and whispered "I know what you did and I'm telling Marco" as he walked away. Eren was utterly shocked as he headed to his last class, now very nervous that his boyfriend would find out about what had just happened. As he got to class he set his stuff down between his best friends and slowly took a seat careful not to put himself in pain when Mikasa scooted her chair closer to ask " Eren what's your problem, you look slightly in pain did you get in a fight again or what?!" Eren turned towards her and snapped back a quick "nothing". Mikasa looked a little shocked but turned back to her homework, soon after Armin showed up and sat beside them.

Class seemed to go by fast and soon everyone was packing there things and waiting at the door Eren could see Marco and Jean waiting outside for them, neither one of them looking very happy again Eren's mind wandered to what Jean might have told his boyfriend and if he believed him.

~Marcos POV~

I couldn't believe what Jean was telling me, Eren would never do something like that right? But I don't think Jean would lie to me about something like this, that's when it really hit me. MY boyfriend had just cheated on me and he's probably done it before. I was so pissed that I walked away from Jean and stormed off to Eren's class to wait for him and tell about what had happened as Jean followed behind with a smirk on his face. The bell rang and Kids came out of their classes first Mikasa then Eren and Armin, right away Eren's face gave it away that what had happened really did happen and I was still pissed, I couldn't even fathom Eren cheating on me! But the look on his face was evident. "Eren! Jean told me that you- you were- please te-"

"Sorry Marco, I'm breaking up with you and I want you to forget about what we were, it never happened Marco…" he said blankly and winced when I bitch slapped the asshole across the face. Tears were dripping down my face and I could feel myself shaking…I feel sick…So I ran away from the scene.

~Jeans POV~

I couldn't believe what Marco was about to confront Eren right away and in front of everyone in the school. He seemed super pissed off I had never seen him so angry but in part I think it was because he was heartbroken and I felt bad like I shouldn't have told him what happened. The bell rang and the students left there classes when Eren walked out of his with his best friends, almost immediately Marco stalked over to him and questioned him, but what got me pissed is what that asshole Eren said, I wanted to punch him but Marco beat me to it. It got the attention of everyone in the school, Eren just stood there before saying something I couldn't catch. Marco walked away probably going home so I went after him I could see he was crying and I couldn't leave him like that so I followed him until we got to his house.


End file.
